Lights Will Guide Us
by LilyVanilli
Summary: Shy,insecure Bella Swan is used to living in her older sister Rosalie's shadow. But when bad boy Edward Cullen moves to the quiet, rainy town of Forks and it's Bella that sparks his Fancy things are bound to get interesting. secrets and surprises galore!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter has been revised by my lovely beta FromHeart2Mind, she helped my turn this jumbled mush of stuff in my mind into a quality chapter so thank you girlie!

Chapter 1

Song- Fixed at zero by VERSAEMERGE

Bella Pov.

I woke up to the sound of heavy rain hitting hard against my bedroom window, a usual occurrence here in the sleepy town of Forks, Washington. I caught a whiff of the potent smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen indicating my mother Renée was making breakfast. I stumbled out of bed almost tripping over my duvet and made my way to the bathroom. My older sister, Rosalie beat me to the punch, rushing out of her room and hurrying ahead of me. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"Oh c'mon Rose seriously," I whined throwing my head back in frustration.

"Sorry sis you snooze, you lose. Besides I need longer than you do to get ready anyway," she remarked snidely.

Giving up on arguing with Rose, I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

My mother was standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand whistling some off-beat tune. My father, Charlie, sat at the kitchen table with the morning paper held up in front of his face.

"Morning," I said softly looking down at the linoleum floor.

"Hey sweetheart, are you hungry? Did you sleep well? Is your sister awake?" my mother asked bombarding me, taking no pauses to breathe.

"Um.. I guess so, yes, and yes," I replied slowly making my way to the table to sit next to Charlie.

"Hey Bells," he mumbled quietly from behind his paper.

I made no reply as none was needed. That's what I loved about my dad he wasn't a big talker and nor was I. He said what was needed and that was that. He didn't feel the need to fill every empty silence with pointless words.

After breakfast, I made my way back upstairs hoping that Rose had finished in the bathroom. To my surprise, she was. I shed my pajamas and hopped in the shower, squealing when the freezing, cold beads roughly hit my skin. "Great," I thought, "she's used up all the hot water again." I made my shower quick, washing my hair and body then hopped out to brush my teeth. I made it back to my room without anymore confrontations with my sister and quickly blow dried my hair. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a vintage "Ramones" t-shirt, and some old Vans. Grabbing my shoulder bag and my books, I again made my way downstairs. As I trudged down the steps, I heard Rose's shrill voice coming from the kitchen.

"Daddy I'm sick of taking her to school. When are you gonna buy her a car of her own?" She whined.

"Rosalie, I'll get Bella a car when I have the money to get Bella a car. Do you think money grows on trees…" he trailed off, mumbling.

"Fine," she huffed, making her way past me. Her face held an ugly look like "you'd better not make me late again." Apparently, she did not enjoy parking in the back like yesterday. I smirked.

I trailed after her silently to her Toyota and got in. As Rose put on some crappy pop song my mind began to wander. For as long as I could remember Rose and I had never been close. As kids, while rose played with dolls, I would be reading. As preteens, she chased boys and I was too busy winning the science fair.

Rose was always the beautiful one too. With her long, blond hair and ice blue eyes she took after mom while I was stuck looking like Charlie with my curly brown hair and boring brown eyes. As we got older, Rose's beauty only increased. Naturally, being two years older than me, she progressed faster than I did physically with her long never ending legs and big breasts. However, I did not have either quality. She was funny, beautiful, and popular, all things I was not.

She was also the apple of my parents' eyes and that left me living in her shadow. Everything that Rose did always came first. Her cheerleading competitions before my soccer games. Her dance practices before my science fairs. Everything I did was always put on the backburner for Rose's activities. Soon I'd had enough of everyone ignoring me and not showing up to any of my special events so I just stopped doing things. I spoke only when spoken to and spent as much time as I could on my own. I figured that since my family didn't care about me then why the hell should I care about them?

My sister snapped her long red painter fingernails in my face, bringing me out of my bitter thoughts.

"Come on Bella, we're here," she snarled nastily, turning off the ignition.

I grabbed my bag and started into school ahead of her. As I walked through the familiar halls, I kept my head down and my eyes lingering on the ground. Abruptly, I stumbled and tripped over my own feet. I closed my eyes preparing to fall to the ground but suddenly I felt arms around my waist steadying me, catching a whiff of worn leather. I looked up to see who my savior was and found myself gazing into the most amazing, emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. My heart started beating wildly in my chest and I started feeling nauseas and dizzy.

"Sorry…I…I'm so sorry," I mumbled, quietly trying to catch my breath. I felt as if I'd just run a marathon.

He spoke, his voice deep and beautiful.

"That's okay are you alright…." he asked, trailing off. I focused in on his face, finally realizing his beauty. His skin was pale and smooth, blemish free. His jaw line stood out, sharp and stubbly. He was tall, around 6'2. He was undeniably, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and suddenly I couldn't breathe again. I bent down quickly to grab my books, casting one last look at his beautiful face, and ran off.

"What the Hell was that?" I thought, as I made my way to English.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hey guys sorry this is taking so long, I had to get a beta then repost the first chapter (re-read it it's much better) I got in a car wreck yesterday so that put a hold on things, but I do have the second chapter written and it's about to be sent to my beta so it should be out in the next couple of days. After that the chapters should be out more regularly and once a week. Sorry for the wait


	3. Real Chapter 2

A/N: I know this is a long time coming but RL got in the way, I'll probably be posting every 1 to 1 and a half weeks from now on. But anyway here goes, enjoy! It's kind of short still but these first chapters only serve as insights and introductions to the main characters.

Chapter 2

Quote: _Letting go has never been easy, but holding on can be just as difficult. Yet strength is measured not by holding on, but letting go._ -Len Santos

EPOV (Edward uses come coarse language in this chapter but keep in mind that he is an angry, troubled teenager.)

I sat, one leg up, on my windowsill, the heavy glass pushed up to the top of the pane as I continued to blow little ringlets of smoke out into the rainy morning air.

Today would be my first day of school in this little hellhole of a town. _A fresh start _my parents, Carlisle and Esme had said, _you can move on from the heartache Edward and do good things for yourself_, they'd pleaded with me hoping that I'd see it their way and agree to move on.

As if I thought, as if moving to this fucking town would change anything. But in the long run my parents won me over, after months of hearing my mother nag and bitch and moan about how she was tired of people talking bad about her son, and hearing Carlisle lecture me every week about how fighting was wrong and how violence was not the answer I finally conceded and packed my shit ready to get the hell out of Chicago.

"Edward are you ready for school yet? You're going to be late if you don't hurry" My mothers voice floated up the stairs breaking me out of my haze.

I stubbed my cigarette out on the sill and flicked it out into the woods behind my bedroom, grabbed my jacked and bag and made my way downstairs scowling. _It's to early for this shit_ I thought not ready to be bombarded with questions from my overbearing mother.

"Have a seat darling and I'll give you your breakfast" she said happily as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" I asked taking a seat

"Oh he's already at the hospital sweetheart" she gave me a fake smile and pulled out a glass pouring me some juice. I quickly became angry, banging my fists against the kitchen island.

"Of course he is, where else would he be?" I hissed out, my jaw clenching

"Edward" my mother scolded sighing heavily "it's fine he even said that he'd be home in time for dinner tonight, isn't that wonderful" she smiled, her eyes still said as if she wasn't convinced of the words that has just spewed from her mouth.

"Mom…I… need to get to school early to pick up my schedule…I've really got to go" I stumbled over my words trying to keep my temper in check. I needed to get out of there. Fast. I jogged out to my car getting in and slamming the door shut.

I sat out in the driveway for a while trying to get my head on straight. After a while just sitting there I started up the car and drove the short distance to the small, local high school.

_Forks Highschool home of the Trojans_ the peeling sign in front of the school read. I shook my head, driving on to find a parking space.. Parking quickly and stepping out of the car into the cool drizzle I stopped to check out my surroundings.

Kids littered the parking lot some standing by cars and some already making their war into the small school, a group of girls to my right were giggling, and shyly looking my way.

I smirked, _some things never change _I thought as I started walking towards the entrance of the school.

I made my way to the front office and stopped at the front desk clearing my throat signaling the plump red headed woman typing furiously away at her computer that I was there.

"oh" she gasped startled "hello can I help you dear" she asked giving me a sweet smile.

"Yeah I'm new, just starting today, I need to pick up my schedule" I spoke out gruffly, not really feeling like interacting with other people in my foul mood.

"Yes of course, you're the new Cullen boy right?"

"yeah" I ground out shortly, my fists clenching behind the desk. She seemed to get the hint.

"Okay here's your schedule, get your teachers to sing it and bring it back to me at the end of the day" she said dismissively sitting back in her chair.

For a moment I felt bad about being so short with her, that feeling passed quickly. I walked out of the office slamming the door behind me. As I trudged through the unfamiliar halls and scowl on my face it seemed like everyone was staring at me, watching my every move.

I felt like some sort of science experiment being observed, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I felt something bumping harshly into my side and falling towards the floor, I quickly threw my arms out and wrapped them around the girls waist steadying her then pulling her upright.

As I pulled my hands from her soft waist my eyes wandered to her face. Her sad, big brown eyes were framed by long dark lashes making them stand out even more, her pink plump lips were parted slightly breathing in and out in the same rhythmic pattern as her chest, he long mahogany hair was curled in messy, natural ringlets that fell around her slight shoulders.

My eyes wandered down taking in her body, she was short around 5'4, she was curvy, her breasts full, her hips slightly wider than other girls and her bottom perfectly round, she wasn't fat by any means but she wasn't tall or statuesque she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I spoke to her more softly than I had spoken to anyone in years, asking her if she was alright.

"sorry.. I…I'm so sorry" she mumbled her voice ringing like bells in my ears. Then as fast as she spoke she was gone stumbling down the hallways with her head hung low. With her voice still ringing in my ears and her face showing like a picture in my mind I made my way to my first class.


End file.
